mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Gresławem
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Witam w kolejnym Wikianinie zza garażu, dzisiaj wywiad z byłym biurokratą i imperatorem założycielem naszej wiki, Gresiem! To tyle, dziękuję za uwagę. --------- 1. Witam Cię w Wikianinie zza garażu Gresławie. Przedstaw się, opowiedz nam coś o sobie i napisz textwall. Bry, jestem Gresiu, nazywam się Marcel (ale nie Marceli), mieszkam w Tczewie, konto na Wikii mam już ok. 6,5 roku, a wiki, na której czytacie ten oto wywiad założyłem w listopadzie 2011r. i niedawno zrezygnowałem z uprawnień. textwall. 2. Jakie jest Twoje hobby? Nadal tworzysz gry? Nie mam stałego hobby, np. jeszcze niedawno układałem kostki Rubika, od tych 2x2, po te największe, co mi się już trochę znudziło. Co do tworzenia gier - nie powiedziałbym, że je tworzyłem, a raczej bawiłem się silnikiem, a to również mi się znudziło. '''3. Co chciałbyś robić w przyszłości? Jakie studia planujesz? Planuję być bogaty (xd) i to w zasadzie tyle, nie mam pojęcia co dokładnie bym chciał robić, mam jeszcze trochę czasu na rozkminy na ten temat. 4. Kiedy pójdziesz z Djem na kebsa/piwoJak pytałam Dja o pytanie dla Gresia to tak odpowiedział to ja: why not Jak się zgadamy, choć jak coś to kolejny Tetcon ma być w tym piździerniku, także serdecznie zapraszam. :P 5. Nadal oglądasz puce? Szczerze, MLP przestawałem się jarać mniej więcej z początkiem trzeciego sezonu, od tamtego czasu obejrzałem jedynie te pierwsze i ostatnie odcinki sezonów, a poza pierwszym sezonem nie ukończyłem już żadnego. 6. Opowiedz nam o założeniu wiki. Nie było ci żal zrezygnować z admina na niej? Czy jesteś dumny, że projekt który stworzyłeś tak się rozrósł? Jak się czujesz, gdy na nią powracasz? Wiki założyłem 14 listopada 2011 r. Na samym poczatku był tu straszny burdel, gdyż nie za bardzo chciało mi się robić wszystkiego samemu. Osobiście nie spodziewałem się, że cały projekt się aż tak rozwinie, ale z czasem pojawili się pierwsi użytkownicy, wtedy też zaczęło się coś powoli dziać. Patrząc na to co jest teraz jestem bardzo domny, szczególnie patrząc na pozycję wiki w rankingu WAM (może teraz nie jesteśmy tak wysoko, jak kiedyś, ale nadal jest z czego się cieszyć). Co do rezygnacji z admina - trochę tak, ale jakby nie patrzeć przez długi czas prawie nic tu nie robiłem, także było to słuszne. Gdy wracam na wiki czuję głównie nostalgię za czasami, gdy rozdawałem masowe blokady. :P 7. Czy dusze osób zbanowanych przez Ciebie błąkają się czasem przy Twoim domu, tak jak w przypadku niektórych? Jak najbardziej nie, wręcz przeciwnie, gdybym wciąż miał możliwość to z przyjemnością banowałbym kolejnych. ;p 8. Opowiedz nam jakąś śmieszną historię z Twojego życia. O tym jak zostałem geniuszem zła - Kiedyś w arcytrudnym konkursie wygrałem cukierka. Byłem tak podekscytowany, że mimo iż mogłem dostać tylko jednego, wziąłem dwa! 9. Czy nadal masz długie włosy? Tak, ciężko mi ściąć coś, co zacząłem "hodować" mając już 6 lat. :P 10. Czy myślałeś kiedyś o tym, dlaczego ludzie piszą o Tobie jako kobiecie? Czym to może być spowodowane? Nie, prędzej zastanawiałem się właśnie czemu mówią, a to już raczej oczywiste, że w powodu moich włosów. Na szczęście dawno jednak nie słyszałem by ktoś publicznie mnie z kobietą pomylił. :P 11. Lubisz gofry? Lubię, miałem nawet kiedyś własną gofrownicę, która robiła najlepsze na świecie gofry, takie w kształcie serduszek, niestety jednak jakiś czas temu umarła. * :( 12. Matma: pewien Gresiu nerdził w gry po 720 minut dziennie w soboty i niedziele. W tygodniu poświęcał na gry 360 minut dziennie swojego życia. Ile godzin grałby w tym miesiącu? http://puu.sh/jKCI8/759b2d9a0a.png 13. Jak się trzyma krulg? Ostatnio właśnie zacząłem trochę rozkminiać nad nim, przeniosłem domenę, kupiłem lepszy pakiet, przerobiłem trochę stronę, nawet forum założyłem (linku nie dam, bo gresiowego dostanę), a niedługo oficjalnie otworzę stronę i zacznę reklamować, więc może coś z tego będzie, tak jak wiki. 14. Co myślisz o Pawle Kukizie? http://puu.sh/jKDCo/7c8c5135bd.jpg 15. Czy hajs się zgadza? Niestety ostatnio przegrałem trochę kasy na jackspocie, także tak średnio bym powiedział, ale powoli odzyskuję stracone pieniążki. xd 16. Zadaj sam sobie pytanie, bo nam się skończyły pomysły. ;-; Lubisz placki? Tak. 17. Kogo dzisiaj pozdrowimy? Pozdrawiam użytkownika o nicku , Ciebie i wszystkich innych czytelników. 18. Dzia za wywiad lel. Też dziękuję, elo cześć. xd --------- I oto ostatni wywiad z weteranami naszej wiki.